


Alone

by orphan_account



Series: Post Finem [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scully wakes up in the middle of the night, with Mulder and Katharine gone. Add-on to "After It All," but it's not necessary that you read that before this.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add on to the fix-it story I wrote called "After It All," but I didn't want to write a full story right now, so I did this. I named the Mulder-Scully baby introduced in the season 11 finale Katharine.

A week after they come home from the hospital, Scully wakes up in the middle of the night, alone. 

She first realizes something is wrong when she cannot feel Mulder next to her, and when she reaches her arm over to his side of the bed she realizes it is empty, and cold. She turns and looks at the baby monitor on her nightstand, a screen wirelessly linked to a camera in Katharine’s room. 

Everything is quiet. Too quiet. Jackson is not home, because he is taking a campus tour of Georgetown University, and wanted to stay overnight at “a hotel or something” (his words), waving off Mulder’s offer to come with him. Scully thinks he is still a little bit weirded out by their whole situation, and wants some time alone. 

Katharine’s crib, illuminated by a UFO shaped nightlight (Mulder thought it was amusing at the store and Scully had rolled her eyes and sighed as he placed it in their shopping cart), is empty.

Scully sits up, her chest tightening.  _ No no no no no no no _ . For the past week, an annoying yet terrifying voice had been whispering in her ear, questioning how long this domestic bliss would last.

She is out of her bed and down the hall, standing in front of Katharine’s nursery before she realizes someone is downstairs, a light creeping up the stairway. She follows it to its source, and lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she sees Mulder in their living room, silently rocking a sleeping Katharine.

He turns. “Scully?” He asks, and Scully tries to appear calm, as if she hadn’t just been half convinced her daughter and Mulder (what the hell did she call Mulder anyways? ‘Boyfriend’ seemed too teenage-month-long-relationship) had been abducted. She feels a tear slide down her cheek. Dammit. “Scully?” Mulder says again, sounding concerned, and she realizes she should probably say something.. “Katharine was fussing, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I brought her down here. What’s wrong?” He asks, and steps toward her.

She shakes her head. “Nothing.” She says, looking up at him. Mulder gives her his that’s-bullshit stare, one she has received many, many times over the years. “I...I woke up, and yo-you were gone, and the baby monitor...Katharine was gone, and-” she breaks off, a sob caught in her throat. “I thought…I’m sorry.” She finishes, brushing away tears, and Mulder balances Katharine in one arm, and reaches out with his other hand, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

“It’s okay, Scully.” He murmurs. “We’re never gonna leave you. You’re stuck with us.” He says, grinning, and she manages a small smile. She reaches out and cradles her daughter’s head, and Katharine shifts slightly in her sleep. 

“It’s two in the morning. Let’s go back to bed.” Mulder says, and Scully follows him back upstairs.  
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
